Forbidden
by blarg62
Summary: I'm sick of stories in which Silver is treated poorly, so this is for people who want to see him be suppotive of if Sonic and Blaze were to get together. Oh and beware, there's yuri.
1. crappy beginings

First story so go easy on me, oh and disclaimer, Sonic and all other related characters belong to Sega and sonic team. I made this story since I've only seen one sonaze fanfic in which Silver is a good guy, but the over usage of its name in the story kind of killed it for me, and I by the end of it, I was bleeding eye blood ( I won't say which fanfic, but If you read it before you'll understand what I'm talking about no offense to the author, and the sequel was better) so I made an account and here's my first story thing, oh and yes I like yuri so there is some yuri so if you don't like that then leave the story now, if you like Sally then leave, if you like sonamy then leave, and if you don't like Silver then LEAVE NOW, if you think Sonic doesn't deserve Blaze and that makes sonaze cute, then get out, I prefer it the other way around no offense to the people who like it that way (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE), if you are okay with all these things then good for you, go get a cookie and enjoy this crap, I guess.

It was something the world would not allow them to do. I wasn't at all sure why, but whenever I asked my friend would call me naïve. Was the only one who supported them, but mostly her since I loved to see her happy. I lost all of my other friends including the one I loved just so they could be together. They called me stupid or retarded for accepting their love, even though it could not be. They were two beings from two different worlds, which is why everyone else was so against it. I couldn't stand it, it all started seven months ago.

"Hey Blaze, why do you think this worlds so much nicer than ours?" I asked her "I suppose it's because it's so much more peaceful, we barely have to worry." I was starting to think I annoyed her so I got up to go see Amy, she sometimes talks to me when she's not stalking Sonic. I knocked on her door when I saw her crying after answering it "Silver, Sonic got a girlfriend!" She said. Normally I could honestly care less about Sonic's love life. We didn't really get along well at first since I was in love with Amy. I hated how I loved her, she was a stalker for Sonic, she had anger issues, and she was downright annoying, I had no clue what I saw in her, and for that matter, what a ton of other guys did. In other words, I didn't have a chance with her, "What do you mean?" I said "Don't be stupid Silver, he got some new hoe, and he won't even say who the slut is" I narrowed my eyes and frowned, she was such a brat sometimes, 'Maybe it's so you won't kill here" I joked. She continued to cry then slammed the door in my face, she was being , well, dumb. She had no right to say things about a girl she doesn't even know, unless it was Sally, then I help beat the living crap out of her, I hate her so much. She would always point out Blaze and my flaws, and beg Sonic to make us go back to our world. Not to mention, she would always call us freaks for our powers, but at least we don't sit around telling people what to do. Any who at the moment I was going to go see who this girl was, praying it wasn't Sally, otherwise all she would have to do to send us away is give Sonic a blow job and we're pretty much screwed. As I went to open the door Sally shoved me out of her way, banging on the door screaming "YOU BETTER HAVE A DAMN GOOD REASON FOR CHOOSING SOME WHORE INSTEAD OF ME!" I was so tempted to tell her off, but I was too busy enjoying the fact that she was pissed. I even let out a chuckle, which caused her to turn around and shoot me a death glare "So you told him to not to date me, DIDN'T YOU!" ooh, how I was enjoying this "I'm as confused as you are, I came here to see who the lucky girl is." "I'M GOING TO HAVE YOU THROWN IN JAIL FOR BEING SUCH A BRAT!" I knew I shouldn't but I began to laugh, then I went passed her to try to talk to Sonic to congratulate for beating me at pissing off Sally for the day, then she marched passed me growling. I knocked on his door and said "Don't worry she's gone, just came to talk." The door opened to reveal him, looking kind of worried. "So Silver, uh how are you?" "You know at first I was feeling kind of crappy but after that, I feel great." I was for once completely honest with him. "Okay, um I know you and Blaze are really good friends and all.." I knew what he was going to tell just by that and then I cut him off and said "As long as Blaze is happy I'm happy, and please take good care of her" "Wow, I thought you loved Blaze." "As a sister, but not in the take off her shirt way, that's now your job." He laughed at that last remark. I was happy that Blaze was with someone who for sure would take care of her, but instantly I knew I had to keep it a secret, even before Sonic said "Hey, don't tell anyone about this, I prefer to keep my love life on the down low from my stalkers." I laughed, surprisingly I was having a good day, and I find it funny how so many girls are after him. I headed home so I could play halo 3 on the Xbox 360 with Knuckles online, even though he always kills me.

Sonic's point of view:

Oh god, this is great, I'm with my perfect match and Silver is okay with this. I thought for sure he'd kick my ass, but I guess he's more mature than I though. Or Blaze drugged me again. Oh, speak of the devil here she comes. "Hey Sonic did you tell Silver yet?" she looked kind of nervous, who could blame her, then everyone would be against this "Don't worry, he took really well, he was actually really happy." "That's great!" I love it when she smiles it makes so warm and welcomed, yet it so rare to see her do it unless she's with Silver. "Want to go for a race" she asked happily, and I of course, I said "Only if you think you can keep up."

(can't believe it) Sally's point of view

I can't believe Sonic, sure I dumped him once but it was for my kingdom, at least Rouge was here to make me feel better. "I'm sorry hon, Sonic doesn't know what he's missing out on." She got a little too close for comfort until our noses were touching. Rouge was a bisexual, so she hit on anything she found attractive, I could also tell she had a thing for me, but I never let that bother our friendship. "you deserve someone who'll treat you right, make you fell good." She said quietly, I almost didn't hear. She put a hand on my thigh and I put hand on the back of her head then we slowly got closer to one another, till our lips met. I then put a hand on one of her large boobs and squeezed it, causing her to let out a gentle mourn. She took off her top revealing her breasts as I started to kiss them then suck on her soft nipples. She let out mourns of pleasure then I went on top of her and she grabbed my ass and began to rub and squeeze it we continued to play with one another until she took off her pants then started to lick my couch causing shiver o go down my body. She then flipped me over so we were facing each other's pussies, as I grabbed her large ass and squeezed as she continued to lick me.

Back to Silver(thank god)


	2. crap filled ch2

AU: I was half expecting to get flamed a crap load of times, but I wasn't. Here's chapter two, and I shall try my best to make it better than the first chapter, which I'm kind of ashamed of after rereading it. Oh, almost forgot Sonic and Co. belong to Sega/Sonic team *insert generic jingle*, and sorry if Blaze is a little OOC, and there's going to be a couple OCs in this story after this chapter.

**************************

After 3 hours of a merciless beating in Halo, I decided to go outside and get some fresh air. As for this whole situation, I thought I was doing pretty well. I was half expecting myself to go crazy then beat the living crap out of Sonic.

Then again, I'm enjoying this walk too much to care. I got bored of just strolling around with no direction, so I decided to go see if Amy was feeling better. After a good 10 minutes I approached her door when I saw a note attached to it saying "Dear Sonic, if this is you reading my letter then I was right and you have come back to tell me that you broke up with whoever that slut was you were dating and you've come to confess your love for me,…" I nearly burst out laughing, and people make fun of me for being so childish, it was like some really bad fairytale, which she honestly thought would come true.

I continued to read "…well, I'm sorry but I've left to go on a vacation so I can relax from all the anger and stress you've put on me, so long and farewell, my dear Sonic." Well then, I just about almost lost all respect for her.

****************

Sonic's POV

Blaze and I were talking for a little while about how we can keep our relationship a secret, "Sonic, I'm just kind of worried; I mean so many girls are always chasing you. Amy, Sally, Mina, Tiara, Elise, Madonna, Sage, and Susan…" I grabbed her and placed my lips over hers, then said "Don't worry, we'll think of something, you just rest alright babe" "Alright, and thank you Sonic, I needed that". Still holding her, we gazed at each other for a while till I noticed how late it was. "Well, you mind bucking with me tonight?" "Oh no, I know you to well to sleep over, goodbye Sonic" "But Blazey" "I said, goodbye"

****************

AU: Well then, I hope the new way I'm doing this story is better, and I hope overall this chapter wasn't as crappy , I just don't want to get flamed again.


End file.
